


Fevered Nights

by TrashWriterLucy (LucyWonderLandMadness)



Series: Paroxysm [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/TrashWriterLucy
Summary: Reborn loves Tsuna; however, his nights weren’t with a brunet, but they were with a black-haired, silver-eyed teen.





	Fevered Nights

Reborn didn’t know when or how it happened, but more nights were filled with warm flesh against his.

Where his own would topple the younger body and allow his own desire to run free.

He knew that it is just lust running its course until it was time for him to confess to a certain brunet.

But he never expected to one night turn into a week, a week to turn into a month, soon nights turned to days and he found himself with the black-haired eighteen-year-old.

Not the brunet he has grown up with.

Hibari Kyouya, an aloof soon-to-be police officer, who comes from a well of family and a firm believer of following the laws.

His own chaotic nature, of course, rubbed the younger teen in the wrong ways, but for some unknown reason, they both found themselves falling into bed with no words spoken to each other.

A mutual understanding that their relationship is only beneficial for their own lust.

But the more the days pass by, they seemed each other more than just lustful nights and Reborn isn't sure if he wants to stop.

“You shouldn’t have come tonight,” Reborn murmured, running a hand through black locks. Tsunayoshi would be coming soon for their nightly studying. 

“Hn,” Kyouya hummed, leaning towards the warmth Reborn gave off.

“Why are you here Kyouya?” The elder teen asked, charcoal eyes staring straight into silver ones because the teen knew that these nights already planned with his childhood friend. 

“...” Kyouya doesn’t say anything for a moment, instead, he continued to stare at Reborn for more than a minute. “Marry me.”

_“I’m going to marry you Reborn!!” A seven-year-old brunet yelled, a smile shining more brightly than the ten-year-old has seen so far._


End file.
